Power Rangers Crash n' Burn
by Flamingolover
Summary: After a car crash, a young teenager's life is changed, Forever. My idea, my characters. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Crash n' Burn.

Chapter 1. Crash.

It was spring break. Joy Turner, 15, was in the back of her older brother's car, listening to her ipod. They were heading to the mall to buy clothes for Easter.

"Are we there yet?" Joy asked, as she took out a headphone out of her ear.

"Just fifteen more minutes till we get there." Replied Karma, her older sister, twin of Kam. Kam stopped the car at a stop sign like normal, waiting for the traffic to slow down.

"Hey guys, you might want yo hold on to something." Kam said as he looked back. The girls also looked back, just in time to see a car coming up from behind them, not stopping. The car hit theirs, which then slid forward into the oncoming traffic, the car then hit a fast driving truck and flipped over several feet, landing in a river, upside down. The last thing Joy could hear were screams as the car filled with water, then everything went black,


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Me

Power Rangers Crash n' Burn.

Chapter 2. Trust Me.

"Hey kid, wake up." said a soft voice. Joy then opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. All she knew is that her head hurts, really badly.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, staring at a boy. She estimated him in his 18s-20s.

"I'm Chester," he said, "know that you know who I am, who are you? Shorty?"

"I'm Joy Turner," she said standing up," And I'm Not Short!"

"Whoa, whoa easy, I was joking. So Joy do you know where you are?" He asked. Joy looked at her surroundings, a few trees over there, rocks, a dead frog, and...her brother's car laying in the river!

"Th-that's my brother's car! Where is he? And where is Karma?" She screamed as she ran over to the river. Chester can running after her.

"Do you really want to see your siblings?" He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, where are they?" she asked looking towards him. He toke her hand and lead her to a green car.

"Get in," Chester said as he sat in the driver's seat. Joy didn't look to sure. "Come on, I'm taking you to Karma, and your brother. Trust me." Joy sighed and opened the door of the green car and got in. Chester smiled, started the car and droved off. Joy had no clue where they were going, all she new is that she was going to be reunited with her only family.

* * *

So how was that? yes i know it was short, like teh first chapter, but oncce the story kicks off i'll make them longer.


	3. Chapter 3 Family

Power Rangers Crash n' Burn.

Chapter 3 Family.

"Hey, Joy, we are almost there." Chester said, waking Joy up, who fell asleep.

"Wh-where," Joy tried to ask, yawning, " are we? Whoa look out for that rock" She screamed, the car was heading right for this huge boulder. It was about as big as the car. Chester didn't stop the car, instead, he excel rated the speed. "You're going to crash!"

"Don't be a worry wart, we are perfectly fine." Chester said. He drove the car right into the boulder.

"I can't watch." Joy said as she closed her eyes, rapping into a ball.

"What's her problem?" Joy heard a female say. Joy then opened her eyes, and came out of the ball position. She saw Chester talking to the girl who spooked earlier. It looked like they were in a garage. There was a hallway one way and another hallway the other r way.

"Joy, I would like you to meet Bobby, Bobby this is Joy. She's her to see her brother and sister." Chester said. The one they call Bobby had straight, long brown hair with purple streaks in it. She had chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a mini jean skirt with a purple laced tank top and low-cut purple converse.

"Nice to meet you Joy." Said Bobby.

"Like wise, hey is that an accent I hear?"

"Yes and no, I'm from New York, so I have that tone in my voice. Now follow me." Bobby answered as she led Joy to a room down a hall. Bobby stopped in front of a door that had a plaque that said _'Medic'._

"In here is your siblings, now I must worn you that what you will see isn't pretty." Bobby warned as she opened the door. Joy gasped. Laying on two separate beds layed two bodies. The bodies of her brother and sister. They were motionless. There was also an Asian girl in there with an African-American guy, who was dressed in a pair of regular jean pants with a blue top.

"Karma! Kam!" Joy yelled as she ran beside her once living siblings. The two other people that were in there walked up to Joy.

"Are you their sister?" Asked the Asian girl. She had black hair, that was pulled back into a elbow-lengthen ponytail. She was dressed in jeans, light yellow flats, and a yellow shirt.

"Yes, how'd" Joy was saying before the African-American cut her off.

"Look kid, we are sorry about your loss. Your siblings, they drowned. Look, we could of came to the crash too late and you would be dead too." Said the African-American.

"Ken." Said the Asian as she gave him a look that said 'just shush, your only making things worse'.

"Your right, I'm Ken, and this is Elizabeth." Said Ken, as he looked over at the Asian.

"I'm Joy, you said something about rescuing me, how'd you know about the crash?" Joy asked.

"Well we," Elizabeth was saying before they we cut off by the sound of a door. Everyone turned around, to see a guy with short brown hair and bright blue eyes standing in the door way on the other side of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Phil

Power Rangers Crash n' Burn.

Chapter 4, Phil.

Phil's POV.

There she was, standing right besides Ken and Elizabeth. She had long, curly, blonde hair that smelled like mangos, well at least it did when I saved her. _There I was, jogging along in the woods minding my own business when I heard screams. It was then I saw a car in the river close by. I did what anyone would do, I ran over there to see if I could get them out. I jumped in the water, grabbed a rock, and started hitting the wind shield, trying to break it so I could get them out. It was no use. I then went to the back of the car, trying to smash the back windows. Yes! I broke it, I saw a girl in there so I reached in and grabbed her. I then put her in my arms and carried her to the shore. I called my friend Chester and told him to come here ASAP! I then put my ear against the blonde's chest, Yes a heartbeat, but it was faint. I heard a car pull up, it was Chester. He went straight for the other passengers in the car. I then did mouth-to-mouth with the girl to get the water out of her lungs. Chester came by with two more people, a male and a female. I got up and took the female he was holding and carried her to my car, with Chester right behind me carrying the male. I then drove off while Chester stayed here with the girl I rescued earlier, finishing what I started, even though I'd rather stay._

"Um hi?" Said the girl. She was wearing a short pink dress, that still wasn't fully dried off.

"Oh hi!" I said stupidly! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"I'm Joy, Joy Turner, and you are?" Joy asked. Okay, here's my chance, just don't mess this up.

"I'm Phil. I like your name." I answered. I like your name? I LIKE YOUR NAME? What was I thinking? But then again, I noticed a little blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks, so, um no one has really told me where I am." Joy said.

"Easy," said a soft voice from behind me. I admit it made me jump, but when I turned around I saw a guy with black shoulder-length hair, with green eyes, it was my buddy Chester "Joy we have brought you to this hidden palace," Chester was saying before Joy cut him off.

"I'm In a palace? But this looks nothing like what you see in TV!" Joy exclaimed.

"That's because you are in the garage part of the palace. And yes, this palace has a garage." Elizabeth answered. Joy found a chair and sat down. My phone beeped, ugh stupid phone, I looked at it and it was a text.

"Hey guys," I started, everyone now staring at me."Princess Theresa wants to see our guest. Joy, come with me." I extended my arm in the shape of the triangle, she took it.

"Wait, I don't look presentable to a princess!" Joy said, looking at her wet pink dress.

"You look fine." I assured, as I walked her to the princess.

* * *

Hey guys, so I relized I never stated what Chester looked like, so I just kinda put it in. Another thing, I don't know what 'POV' means but I'm guessing it meas 'Point Of View.' Thanks for reading!


End file.
